


I Got To Love You

by shk_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Omega, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Heartbreak, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: ”Magnus Bane… Open the god damn door!”Magnus looked at the door and sighed he knew they were coming for him… and that this would be the last day of his existence…“Open the door! Or we’ll break it down!”Magnus rolled his eyes and took the last zip of his dry martini, he then put the glass down on the table beside him “Well come on in then… the door’s not locked” he then stood from sitting in his arm chair now just waiting for the guards to come in.





	1. Today

”Magnus Bane… Open the god damn door!”

Magnus looked at the door and sighed he knew they were coming for him… and that this would be the last day of his existence…  

“Open the door! Or we’ll break it down!”

Magnus rolled his eyes and took the last zip of his dry martini, he then put the glass down on the table beside him “Well come on in then… the door’s not locked” he then stood from sitting in his arm chair now just waiting for the guards to come in.

Two guards appeared at the door looking a little confused but then one of them tossed themselves at Magnus pinning him against the wall like he was about to run away which he wasn’t “Magnus Bane you’re arrested for…”

“I know dear… don’t waste my time just… finish me off… I don’t want to wait anymore”

The guard who was holding him against the wall was now putting handcuffs on him “You’re going to the institute… Andrew wants to have a last word before you get your punishment…”

Magnus sighed…

Why couldn’t it just be done the easy way…  

He knew what he had done…

…

…

...

...

And he wouldn’t change a thing…

 


	2. Meet My Fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

**(2 months earlier)**

Magnus walked into his apartment through a portal, he had just been out visiting his last client of the day and was now ready for a night off do nothing at all – just him, a cocktail and no one else.

He stretched his tired body and walked over against his mini bar “What to make… hmm… Oh I got it!” He then began do his magic to make his favorite martini while humming in joy while doing so, nothing could destroy this moment…

…

“MAGNUS! ARE YOU HOME!”

…

Or maybe someone could…

…

Magnus stood very still trying not to make a sound… but who was he kidding… he could hear who it was and he would never be able to cheat his young friend…

“Magnus, I can hear you in there…”

Magnus sighed and put the shaker down, he then walked against the front door almost cursing his way over there, he took a deep breath when he reached the door and opened it with a smile “Raphael… sorry I was busy… please come in”

The younger vampire walked into his apartment looking like he was heading for a party or something, he turned and now stood with crossed arms looking at Magnus “What were you doing?”

Magnus looked back over at the shaker standing at the mini bar and then back at Raphael “Uhm…” Raphael had caught his eye looking at the mini bar and chuckled “Make two… oh and make mine extra dry please”  

…

Magnus made the martinis and walked over to join his friend who had slumped down onto his couch “So… what can I do for you Raphael?” Raphael chuckled taking a sip of his cocktail “What do you mean? Can't I just come over to chat with one of my best friends?”  

Magnus nodded taking a sip himself from his martini “I just don’t see why you had to wear the Armani suit for that?” Raphael laughed a little “I just wanted to…”

“Raphael… what is it?” Raphael looked a little surprised at Magnus but who was he kidding, as the high warlock of Brooklyn he would be able to read him like an open book “Okay… I wanted to ask if you would come to a party with me…”

Magnus sighed, he knew it “I’m really not in the mood Raphael…” Raphael looked at him practically begging “Oh come on Magnus… you haven’t been out for weeks… we need to get out”

Magnus held a hand to his forehead “I’m really beat… who’s party is it?” Raphael suddenly got quiet and that was never a good sign “Raphael…”

“It’s Andrew Underhill’s engagement party…”

Magnus looked at him like he was joking him “And you thought I would go to HIS party… why?” Raphael sighed deeply and rolled his eyes “I don’t know why you two suddenly began to fight each other but… come on… he send me an invitation with a plus one…”

Magnus sighed again “I don’t want to talk about it… I just decided to keep my distance from him and that shadowhunter world… it’s not my thing anymore…” Raphael nodded “But… you don’t even have to talk to him… as the head of the institute he won’t have time to even recognize that you’re there… we could just have fun and drink cocktails and dance to some shitty music…”

Magnus looked at him with a lifted brow “You’re really selling this good you know…” Raphael then looked at him with his big puppy eyes “Please… please…” Magnus held a hand to his forehead once again – he didn’t even know why he would even consider this…

“It’s not fair to play your beta card on me… that puppy face works on me every time and you know that!” Raphael smiled at him “Take it easy oh mighty alpha - If I was an omega we would already be there by now… but this is all I can do… I promise if it gets boring or if someone bothers you we will leave right away…”

Magnus took one last sip of his cocktail and then began to think through what to wear…

…

Magnus already missed his couch when they reached the party everyone was already pretty wasted, the music was high and he felt old…

“See… did you really want to miss this…”

Magnus looked Raphael “Believe me… you don’t want me to answer that question…” Raphael chuckled and dragged Magnus against the bar he ordered them drinks while Magnus looked over the party.

Shadowhunters was dancing close with downworlders and it was practically sex on the dance floor. His eyes then suddenly caught something that he couldn’t let go that easily “Raphael… who’s he…”

Raphael turned and noticed what Magnus was looking at, a young man was standing against a wall looking a little nervous over the crowd “Uhm… I have never seen him before…..” Raphael looked confused to his side when Magnus didn’t answer and noticed the warlock was gone “Magnus…”

But Magnus was gone…  

…

Magnus felt himself being drawn to the beautiful creature and when he was close to him he noticed the young male smiled softly at him, his cheeks was red and Magnus alpha could already smell the scent of the omega “Hello dear…”

The young male omega looked around if he was really talking to him but smiled “Hi…” Magnus walked even closer but not to close giving him space “What’s your name…”

“My name is Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec…” Magnus smiled once again “Nice to meet you Alexander… I’m…”

“Magnus Bane…”

Magnus was pulled out of this fairytale meeting with Alexander and was now meeting the eyes of Andrew Underhill “Andrew Underhill...”

Andrew chuckled a little “Well… it’s been a long time…” Alexander looked from Magnus to Underhill trying to find out how they knew each other.

Magnus nodded “It has… I heard you got engaged… congratulation… who’s the lucky one…”

The next move Andrew made, made Magnus stomach turn…

“Well… you already meet him...”

Andrew had his hand around Alexander who jumped a little by the contact “This is my fiancé… Alexander Gidon Lightwood…”


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

”Well… once again congratulation… when is the big day?”

Alexander was about to answer but Andrew talked over him “In a couple of weeks Alexander is going into heat the week after so its perfect”

Magnus could see that talking about Alexander’s heat made Alexander feel uncomfortable “Okay… how long have you known each other?” 

Once again Andrew talked over Alexander “Well… a couple of days?” Alexander slowly nodded at that and looked down at his hands again showing how uncomfortable he was with the situation “That wasn’t long?”

Andrew sighed and let go of Alexander which made the omega relax “My mom and dad talked to Alexander’s parents and they decided it would be a good union between the institute of Brooklyn and Idris”

 Magnus nodded slowly “It really is…” the silence hit the three of them for a moment and then Andrew started to talk again “You should come…” Magnus felt like he was stung “Oh no… I really sh…”

Alexander then looked at him and smiled softly “Please do Magnus…” and just like that Magnus accepted the invitation… and all because of those beautiful brown eyes…

…

“We’re going home! Now!”

Raphael was pulled away from talking to an elf “What happened?!?” Magnus was dragging him with him against the exit “I met Andrew…”

Raphael stopped him and made him look at him “How…” Magnus sighed and made one of his hand go through his hair “Well I meet his fiancé by mistake and he pretty much followed… I don’t want to talk about it… can’t we just go?”

They were about to walk out when suddenly the room darkened and people began to scream “What the…” Magnus turned and noticed dark creatures beginning to attack the party

“Raphael! Go!” Raphael was about to say something but Magnus had already opened a portal and pushed him through it… Demons… what the hell was demons doing at a party like this?

As the high warlock he was supposed to take care of other downworlds and he knew many of his people were present at this party – he had to go back…

…

When Magnus walked in he noticed Shadowhunters was fighting the demons and Magnus decided to help them even though it had been a long time since he had joined them in battle…

Magnus noticed Andrew in a fight with one of the demons and suddenly noticed another demon was about to attack Andrew from behind…. Andrew didn’t see it and… a second later Magnus had smashed the demon down and Andrew turned noticing just as he did “What the…”

“Always be aware of your back!” Andrew nodded fast before another demon attacked them, they fought beside each other just like they had done many years ago…

…

“Thank you… you didn’t have to do that…”

Magnus looked at Andrew a little out of breath and just nodded slowly the demons had taken off but had left a mystery with them, why did they attack just now?

“I only did my duty as a high warlock should do…”

Andrew nodded at that “But still… with our history..”

“It’s in the past now Andrew… I don’t want to talk about it anymore… I’ll just…” and that was when HE came running against us “Oh god… are you ok!”

He looked so nervous and scared “They wouldn’t let me fight Andrew… they just pushed me away…” Andrew looked at Alexander like he was crazy “Of course they wouldn’t… you’re an omega… you’re not a fighter…”

Alexander looked at him a little conflicted but just decided to nod, this was his life now. Magnus was a little curious “Can you fight?” Alexander looked up at Magnus and nodded “I was trained back in Idris… my brother and I trained everyday…”

“And enough about that… Magnus… once again thank you… we better head back…”

Magnus hated the way Andrew talked to Alexander, omega’s was so much more than just breeding machines and it was like Andrew didn’t see it.

As they walked away Magnus kept standing there looking at them leaving he was just about to portal himself when Alexander turned “See you soon Magnus…”

Magnus took a deep breath and whispered to himself “No you won’t… I'll make sure you won't...”  


End file.
